


Not So Fast

by CanKarmaWrite



Series: CR Secret Santa 2020 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Gags, Handcuffs, Modern AU, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Strap-Ons, They are married, cobalt ruby, dairon owns a gym, marion in a suit, marion is a singer, marion takes care of dairon, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanKarmaWrite/pseuds/CanKarmaWrite
Summary: Marion returns early from a trip and surprises Dairon after they've stayed late at the gym with a gift.orDairon getting railed by Marion because its been a tough week.
Relationships: Dairon/Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea
Series: CR Secret Santa 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068947
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Not So Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowCr0w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/gifts).



> The Naughty Part of my CR Secret Santa gift for ShadowCr0w! I decided to give them the gift of both a Naughty and Nice fic because they deserve it! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the Nice fic!

A soft knocking on their office door had Dairon looking up tiredly from the files and paperwork they’d been working on all day. It was odd that anyone was still here this late, given that it was already past 11 pm and even Beauregard had ducked in to briefly wish them goodnight after finally finishing her extensive set of reps and various other exercises. 

“It’s open.” They murmured, eyes returning to lines of text blurring on the pages in front of them. The door opened shortly after that and they noted distantly that someone had stepped into the room, but didn’t pay much attention until the door shut softly and they heard the soft  _ click _ as the lock was turned. 

When Dairon did finally look up, their pen fell out of their hand and onto the sheet of paper they’d been writing on. 

“Marion?” Their voice caught as they began to speak, going hoarse by the end until they cleared their throat and blinked a few times. “I...ah...I thought you weren’t getting in until tomorrow.” 

Their wife didn’t speak and Dairon didn’t think they personally could anymore after finally getting a good look at the love of their life. Marion stood in front of the dark wood of the door she’d just locked, one hand on her hip which was pushed out to the side ever so slightly. An object dangled from her other hand, which upon closer inspection seemed to be two separate objects that made Dairon squirm in their office chair. 

It was a familiar set of deep crimson handcuffs with rings, buckles, and clasps shining a brilliant silver against the dark leather. The idea of Marion, walking through the gym with those just out for anyone to see made the low burning of embers in their center flare with sudden and intense heat. 

Marion looked downright fuckable, and though Dairon always thought that, tonight it was especially true. The ruby skinned woman wore a set of black high waisted trousers that ended just above her ankle in a tapered hem. Beneath those seemed to be fishnet socks or stockings, Dairon couldn’t tell from here, and a pair of black patent leather stilettos Dairon remembers admiring in Marion’s dressing room a few weeks ago. The blazer Marion wore hung a little loosely in the shoulders was just slightly oversized in the sleeves, allowing her to push them up her arms a bit and expose the smooth skin of her forearms. Dairon’s gaze dazedly traced over Marion’s chest, noting the shirt of a gauze black material that was sheer enough to show the lacy latticework of emerald green lingerie beneath. What kind of game was Marion playing tonight?

“I changed my flights,” Marion said dismissively, her heels echoing their sharp click through the room as she approached the desk where Dairon sat with a dumbfounded and lovestruck look settled across their familiar features. She almost broke character when Dairon took her free hand and brushed the most tender of kisses across the backs of her knuckles, their honeyed gaze peering up at her reverently, and more importantly at the moment, hungrily. 

Dairon rose without protest when Marion flicked her chin upwards ever so slightly, holding their wife’s heated gaze unwaveringly as she grabbed a hold of their hips and reversed their positions. Now Marion sat, legs spread wide with a single crooked finger beckoning Dairon to straddle her lap. They complied with a smirk, and Marion sighed slightly as she shook her head. Silly Dairon, they had no idea what they were in for. 

Marion knew the moment Dairon felt the firm length of the strap-on she wore beneath her trousers because their breathing actually stopped for a good five seconds before they remembered and sucked in a hissed breath between their teeth before whistling lowly. 

“That’s certainly a surpris-” They didn’t have a chance to finish speaking because there was suddenly cobalt blue silk pressing against their mouth, effectively gagging them as Marion fastened it behind their head, taking a moment to drag her fingertips across the sensitive tips of Dairon’s pointed ears before gripping their chin firmly. 

“That gag is there because I plan on making you scream tonight, and I wouldn’t want anyone passing by to disturb us. Beauregard was kind enough to lend me her key when I saw her in the parking lot, so I took the liberty of locking the front door behind me and turning off all the lights.” As she spoke, Marion was very deliberately rolling her hips up into Dairon, the bulge of the toy pressing just shy of where Dairon wanted its friction most. 

“I know you can easily get out of that gag without your hands, I’ve seen you do it before, but unless you’re spitting it out to safeword,” She paused and dragged her thumb over Dairon’s bottom lip, painting a stripe down it with the saliva already gathering at the edges of the silk pocket square they wore as a gag. “It does not come off until I say you’re allowed to remove it or I take it off of you.” 

Dairon’s cheeks grew heated, a deep flush settling beneath the rich sepia skin there as Marion’s voice dropped into a velvety purr at the end of her sentence. The elf knew they could stop this whole scene in a variety of ways, for now, they nodded their consent and held up their hands for Marion to cuff as she pleased. Dairon wanted so badly to tell Marion how good she looked, but regardless of the gag, the only thought passing through their head currently was that Beauregard was going to hold this over their head for months. 

Once Marion was satisfied that Dairon was comfortable with their hands cuffed behind their back she stood, savoring the way Dairon gasped into the fabric gagging them as her nails dug into their sculpted glutes and carried them across the room to the well-loved armchair beside the bookshelf. Marion set Dairon down gently, making sure they were steady on their feet before she sat in the leather chair softened by time and use. 

“Color?” She asked softly, smiling for just a moment when she heard the muffled response of ‘ _ Green’  _ from around the gag accompanied by three nods of Dairon’s shaved head.

“On your knees.” 

The only thing that saved Dairon from bruising their knees was the yoga mat they’d half-assedly stowed beneath the armchair before one of their classes earlier. It cushioned their fall as they’d been so eager to comply with Marion’s command that they forgot to control the motion. When they complied, Marion smiled softly and reached out to cup their cheek tenderly before moving that hand to unbutton her trousers. 

The other hand dragged the zipper down as Dairon’s keen gaze watched with rapt attention. Once Marion’s hands had delved within, they began to shuffle forwards on their knees only to be stopped in their tracks by the firm press of a stiletto heel against their sternum. Their wife held them there for a moment as she withdrew the firm, sculpted length of silicone the same deep garnet shade of red she wore on her lips. When Dairon pressed forward, Marion resisted their movement and shook her head slowly. 

“Not so fast, love,” She purred. “I don’t want your mouth to do anything other than bite at and moan into that gag.”

Dairon nodded and sat back on their heels as Marion set her foot down and parted her legs, leaning back slightly in the chair as she brushed a hand through her ebony waves.

“Stand up and take your joggers off, I know you can do it while bound...but you need to earn this tonight,” Marion commented off-handedly as she trailed lazy fingers up and down the stiff length of the toy, her eyes lidded with lust and lifted at the corners by her delight at how pliant Dairon was under her command tonight.

There were reasons beyond being irreparably horny to account for Marion switching her flights back to Nicodranas, but it was definitely the main contender. The other was that she hated being away from the Chateau and though she’d been improving on her anxiety the last few years, being around any kind of executive board or record deal people set her teeth on edge and she couldn’t stand being in Rexxentrum for a second longer. 

It seemed Dairon’s week had also been rough, or at least that’s what the texts from Jester had said. Of course, this was Jester relaying Beau’s observations about Dairon, so there was some leeway, but Dairon seemed keen to participate. They stood and- not surprisingly- removed both their loose joggers and the briefs they’d been wearing beneath with ease. 

Marion reached out for her lover with one hand, gripping Dairon’s hip as her other hand lazily stroked the garnet-colored dildo. Dairon realized that it was slick with lube that Marion must have snuck out while they were frantically trying to wrestle their pants off, though they also doubted much help would be needed when it came to lubrication.

The tiefling guided Dairon to place their knees on either side of her hips, her blunted nails digging into Dairon’s ass as they rolled their hips against the toy, moaning into the silk gag as the head dragged across their clit. 

“I had to hear from Jester, who heard from Beau, that you were having a tough week.” 

Marion helped guide the cock to Dairon’s already slick entrance, her firm grip keeping Dairon from sinking down onto it before she was ready to let them. 

“Now, I’m going to fuck all the bad things that happened this week out of you, and then we’re going to go home and talk about them.” She watched Dairon’s shoulder lose some of their tension then, only to tense once more as Marion pushed her hips up without a warning and filled Dairon with the entire length of her cock. “You have to earn it, darling.”

For a while, the only sounds in the room were the soft, slick ones as Dairon slowly fucked themselves on the toy by rising and falling with the help of those muscled thighs, the silence punctuated every now and again as their moans and gasps filtered out from behind the gag, muted, but still enough to make Marion’s cheeks flush a deep wine color with delight.

Finally, when Marion began to feel Dairon’s abs begin to jump under her touch, she moved her hands to better grip their trim waist before allowing her hips to slam upward as she brought Dairon down, their centers meeting with a perfect force in the middle. 

This drew a loud moan from Dairon, their head dipping forward slightly as they tried to hold off on their orgasm for as long as possible. Though that was a monumental task when Marion had finally tired of her languid but powerful thrusts and was sending Dairon hurtling closer to the edge of release with each quick, rough thrust of her hips upwards. The cock filled them so fully, the stretch just enough to threaten to overwhelm their senses. 

Their wife knew how to take them apart so completely, and yet Dairon knew that later when they were back at home, Marion would glue them back together with hushed declarations of love and the softest of touches. Dairon had to appreciate the hidden strength beneath Marion’s gentle curves, in her ability to carry them across the room like it was nothing, and to be doing most of the work holding them up as their release drew nearer.

Gods above, Dairon wanted to touch Marion right now. They wanted to thread their fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck and grip it tightly in the way that usually made Marion melt beneath their touch. They wanted to tease the sensitive skin at the base of Marion’s horns with soft brushes of their lips and fingertips and feel her shiver with delight. They loved her body and worshipping it with their hands, but right now those hands were cuffed behind their back, shoulders straining as pleasure wracked their every nerve with fire and a lingering burn. 

Their hands clenched desperately around nothing, aching to touch the force of nature fucking them with a mind-clearing kind of roughness they only required once in a blue moon since their greatest pleasure was usually taking care of Marion’s every need or want. 

Their sudden shout was mostly absorbed by the damp silk in their mouth as Marion brought Dairon down, slamming into them up to the hilt in a way that made stars burst behind their eyes as their moans turned into jagged cries and panted breaths.

Marion brought Dairon down fully onto her cock, holding them there and still even as their hips twitched desperately in search of the friction that would send them hurtling over the precipice of their climax and release the heated coil of tension held deep within their center. The needy whine that made its way through the gag was enough to make Marion reach up and yank it down with a single motion before surging forward to claim her lover’s lips in a possessive kiss. Dairon still struggled to move their hips against Marion as the woman’s tongue sought control of their kiss and the sharp sting of her gently pointed canines as she pulled at their bottom lip. 

“You’ve done so well my love, would you like to finish now?” Marion crooned against Dairon’s lips, her hand ghosting across their throat before moving to grip the back of their neck firmly. The elf nodded dazedly, their eyes shut as they felt the press of Marion’s nails into the warm-brown skin that glowed golden in the lamp-lit room. 

The ruby-skinned tiefling moved her lips to Dairon’s ear and with devilish intent whispered, “ _ Say please.” _

Dairon shuddered and tried to press themself further onto the cock already filling them as much as it physically could, their response breathless and hoarse from the shouts they’d been releasing behind the gag. 

_ “Please, Marion!”  _

They cried out in relief as Marion lifted them off her cock fully, arms holding steady as they met each other’s gaze and Marion brought Dairon down from the precipice of release and onto the slick length below.

That was all it took for Dairon, their entire form tensing in Marion’s grasp before collapsing bonelessly against her chest, back heaving with panted breaths as Dairon felt wave after wave of pent up stress and frustration wash from her body with every crash of pleasure against their center. 

Marion held their forehead against her shoulder as she slowly and tenderly continued to roll her hips forward, the base of the cock now providing enough friction against Dairon’s clit that they felt their first orgasm blend seamlessly into another that came in slow, mind-numbing waves.

When they finally returned to their senses, Marion had already undone the leather cuffs and untied the gag that was hanging uselessly around their neck. Dairon sucked in a slow breath and lifted their forehead from the black fabric of Marion’s blazer to look their wife in those gorgeous eyes.

“Thank you…” Dairon’s voice was nearly shot, and they knew a cup of Caduceus’s tea when they got home was in order before any further talking was done. Marion hummed soothingly and pressed a tender kiss between their brows to smooth out the worry lines there. 

They both existed in that blurry cocoon of emotion that followed for a while, breathing together as if they were one pair of lungs until Marion finally lifted Dairon and dragged the shining silicone from within with a final soft groan from her love.

“Thank you, my soul, you listened so well.” She said adoringly, pressing another soft kiss to Dairon’s lips before smiling deviously. “Now, we can either return home and clean up there...or we can fulfill a bucket list item in the showers here...Your choice.”

Dairon’s eyes were immediately alert again, their lips slowly falling into a grin as they moved to stand from Marion’s lap with slightly wobbly legs. 

“I think that sounds like the perfect way to show my thanks to you, my gem. Shall I lead the way?” They held a hand out to Marion, head cocked slightly to the side with restless and hungry energy, as if they hadn’t just been fucked within an inch of their life. 

The woman rolled her eyes as she took their offered hand and stood, “You are insatiable.” 

The only response she got from Dairon was a shrug as they made their way through the empty and dark gym like two giddy teens sneaking somewhere they shouldn’t be.

**Author's Note:**

> _insert knife cat image here_
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this spicy treat! 
> 
> You know where to find me!


End file.
